A Second Chance
by MrsJacobBlack25
Summary: What happens when an elderly woman offers Rosalie a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity? There's a catch, she'll have to give up Emmett. Will she take it or run away?
1. Chapter 1: Proposition

Summary: What happens when Rosalie stumbles upon a cottage deep within the woods of Idaho while hunting alone? What happens when the elderly woman who owns the cottage offers Rosalie a once in a lifetime opportunity, even if it meant giving up Emmett? Will she take it or will she run away?

Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just

playing around with her characters to create my own little twist to this story.

Chapter 1: Proposition

**Rosalie's POV**

"**Well I've done my part in helping with the Bobcat population, now hikers won't have to worry**" I said aloud.

It had been 10 years since the Volturi came to Forks to see for themselves that 1. Bella

has been changed (still don't understand why she chose this life, well existence) and 2. to destroy us because they believed Irina when she told them my beautiful niece Renesmee was an immortal child. Well once Alice showed Aro what his decision would lead to, they back off willingly. We haven't heard from them since.

We moved from Forks to just North outside of Seattle, so Bella can still see Charlie, who demanded to see her and Ness at least 3 times a month but Bella is happier because of this arrangement. Ness is now 17 and just like was Bella in every since of the way except the cluminess.(despite Alice's attempts to make her more feminine/girlie and a shopaholic) She's also seriously in love with Nahuel, who chose to relocate to this country to be closer to his mate.

Alice is still the same nothing has changed. I laughed thinking about my sister. Edward is still frustratingly annoying but now he has Bella. I didn't see it before but now I see why she chose this life. I've never in the 70+ years I've known Edward have I seen him this happy. Bella truly was, well is his soulmate in all sense of the word. Just like Emmett is mine. "_**hmmm my monkey man**_" I said aloud to no one in general. I even learned to tolerate, and like Jacob Black (Bella's BFF) never understood their bond, but he was a big help keeping his former wolf pack off our back and then both packs helping us with the Volturi showdown. He has finally come to terms with Bella choosing Edward. He eventually found his imprint/soulmate. A nice young girl named Raquel.

Im hunting alone, because I just couldn't be in that house anymore. I will never admit this aloud, well except Edward reading my thoughts but I'm really jealous of Bella. It's not fair she got everthing she wanted. This existence and a baby. I sighed deeply at the last word. I give anything for a baby or multiple babies, including Emmett. I continued running Northwest back home. As I look ahead I see a clearing. _**"Hmm that wasn't there before or was it?" **_I pushed faster and broke through the clearing and saw a beautiful cottage. It was made of dark oak wood. It looked like a cross between the cottage the three fairies raised Sleeping Beauty in and the cottage Esme built for Emmett and I when we first got married and couldn't keep our hands off each other. I laughed as I remembered how the rest of my family couldn't stand to be within 10 miles of our place.

**Emmett's POV**

**" Alice, did Rose tell you where she was going to hunt and how long she'll be gone."** It had been over 6 hours since Rose left to go hunt, she's never gone for more than 3 hours max. I'm starting to worry, especially now that she's not answering her cell phone.

**"No Emmett she didn't but five mintues ago I saw her running home but now she changed her course." **Alice said

**"What?! Why did she change her course?"**

**"I don't know Em." **Alice said

**"Well where do you think she is?" **Jasper said

By this time the whole family gathered around Alice as she sketched a wooded area with a cottage dead in the center.

**"Where is this?" **Carlisle asked.

**"I don't see any signs all I know is it's somewhere in the Southeast but not going past Colorado. While she was running, she didn't run past any borders or signs. She kept to the forests and clearly they aren't marked or she's not paying attention to where she's running" **Alice said

**"She seemed distraught when she left is she alright?" **Esme pondered

**"She's still trying to cope with the fact that Bella and I have the one thing she craves so desparately."** Edward confessed. Everybody seemed to understand what he was saying.

**"Rose still wants a baby doesn't she?" **I asked looking at Edward.

He didn't immediately answer me but I knew in my undead heart that its true. I'd do anything or give anything to grant Rose's greatest desire. I looked at Edward and his

wife and daughter and tried to imagine what it would be like to have a child.

**"Oh My!"** Alice said pulling me from my fantasy if that's what you want to call it.

**"What is it Alice?"** Bella asked

**"** **It's-It's Rose, she came upon a cottage while running and the owner of the cottage asked her to join her inside and then it goes dark. I'm searching Rose's future and it's blurry and almost non-exsistant." **Alice cried

**"WHAT?!" "Why not? What she doing? Where is she?" **Ishot question after question but all Alice could do was shake her head. I take off running, I don't know where I'm going or where she is but I've got to find her. After running for what seemed like an hour I was tackled to the ground. I look up to see Edward looking down at me._** 'Figures they send you'**_ I thought and he smugly answers **"Of course they did, I'm still the fastest."** I stand up and brush the dirt off my shirt that's when I realize it's raining. The others eventually catch up.

**"Where are you going Em?" **Alice said

**"Where do you think, to find my wife?" **I barked

**"You don't even know where to start looking." **Jasper said

**"I have to start somewhere." **I stated. Alice gasped again and we all turned toward her.

**"Darling, what is it? What do you see?" **Jasper said

**"Its Rose she's decided. Whatever the elderly woman in the cottage offered Rose, she took it." **Alice whispered

**"What does that mean?" **Carlisle asked

**"It means she's not coming back."** Alice said

**"What?! Why?!** Everyone asked at once.

**" It's what she wanted."** Alice murmured.

My family turned toward me. By then my legs gave out and I collasped onto the ground. If I could even breathe I wouldn't be able too. My Rose, my Angel Rose is never coming back. This must be how Bella felt when Edward left her. Its agonizing pain beyond comparison. If my heart could beat, it would be beating rapidly as if I'm having a heart attack. I heard Alice say my jeans where going to be ruined but I didn't give a damn. All I could do is let out a blood curtling scream **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Rose's POV**

I saw an ancient looking woman sitting in a rocking chair on the porch. As I took in her features I realized that she has too be at least 95, the age I should be now or older or deceased we all should be. The elderly woman beckon me over. I was hesistant at first but then I realize that if this turned out to be a hoax, I could just snap her neck and keep going.

**"No need for violence Rose" **she stated

**"How-How did you know my name"**

**"I know everything my child." **she replied

**"Hmph! I seriously doubt that lady"**

**"I know you're a vampire, who just helped eleviate the bobcat problem we've been having." **she stated

I gasped, okay so she guessed what I was, but how?

**"Who are you?"**

"**I'm Madame Tyree, and I've been given the gift of sight and knowledge."** she said

**"Well Madame Tyree what do you want from me?"**

**"I seek nothing from you my child but I am the answer to what you seek, come in dear, and I tell you all you need to know." **Madame Tyree says

I was hesistant for a moment. I honestly didn't know what to do. Alice I thought If I decide to go in she'll see it. Well I guess I have some explaining to do once I get home. I slowly walked up the stairs onto the porch. She got up from her chair and went inside and I carefully followed her well aware of my surroundings.

**"Have a seat my child." **she stated. I followed her to a table in the middle of the room and she took a seat on the other side facing me.

**"What do you have to tell me."**

She drew a deep breath and the **spoke "I know all about you Rosalie Lillian Hale, from the time you hit puberty your beauty is all you ever worried about. It was also the reason for your tragic demise. Raped and brutally assaulted by your fiancee and his friends. I also know that once Carlisle Cullen changed you he had hoped you'd be a suitable mate for Edward Cullen, but the two of you only saw each other as siblings and nothing more. You also decided to take your revenge on those men and after that you still wasn't happy. Jealous of Isabella Swan because Edward fell in love with her, a mere mortal, and he didn't fawn over you like all the men used to and still do. Jealous that Edward and Bella have the one thing you so desperately crave, a baby." **

I winced when she said that, this woman is legit only someone with supernatural powers as well as mind reading abilities would know that. I looked around her small but cozy cottage and saw shevles of bottles with different colored liquids in them along with animal parts in jars. **'was this woman a voodoo priestess or witch'**

**"Yes I am Rose. I have the power to control anything and anyone around me as well as change the past and alter the present." **Madame Tyree stated proudly. I looked into her eyes and all I saw was sincerity.

**"You can change the past?"**

**"Yes. I have a propostion for you." **Madame Tyree said

**"I'm listening?"**

**"I can send you back to spring/summer of 1933 right as you meet Royce for the first time, I can alter it so he'll come with his father to ask your father's permission to take you out to dinner. As he bends on one knee in front of you and kiss your hand you'll get a glimpse into your future and what he's capable of. Once you come out of your "vision" you then make your choice. Continue to see Royce or be the first woman to turn him down. Keep in mind he won't change if you do choose him again you'll end up right back here."**

I wonder can she really send me back in time to live the life I always wanted, but that would mean I would have to give up Emmett and the rest of the Cullens. I pondered

**"Yes you would have to give up a man who whorships the ground you walk on and a family that loves you. The choice is yours dear." **she said

I felt a little guilty because my decision has already been made. I'm going to take her up on her offer. I sadly thought of all of the Cullens and my Emmett, my monkey man, oh how I wish we lived in the same city at the same time. I wondered if she sent me back, will I be able to convince my family to move to Tennessee so I can meet and fall in love with with Emmett.

**"No, you can't. Emmett was a womanizer, who wouldn't have changed. The only reason he changed was because he was nearly killed. You wouldn't be able to lift and carry him to the hospital if you're a human? Emmett destiny lies with the Cullen's. I'll alter it so Carlisle will find him, before it's too late. Your destiny is with Thomas Blackford."**

**"Who is Thomas Blackford?"**

**"The man your friend Vera wanted to introduce you too. He was bringing her husband Henry Sr. home from worked and saw you. He like most men once they saw you quickly felt a strong attraction to you, but he was also afraid to approach you for fear that you wo uld reject him. He is Henry Sr. boss. You desired a man like Vera's husband and that's exactly what you'll get with Thomas. A man to kiss you goodbye nad hello, once he left for and returned home from work and 6 children whom both of you love and adore. You'll be the motivation he needed to start his own business and bring Henry Sr along as a equal partner." **Madame Tyree stated

I look at her in a daze 6 children, wow that's 2 more than I originally wanted but that means I'll have even more children to spoil and love. Yes I going to do it. Im truly going to miss the Cullens but at least I'll have the family I always wanted and I get to watch my little brothers grow up and find love of their own.

**" Madame Tyree, I want to take you up on your offer." **Once I said that I felt a tug at my unbeating heart. I knew in my heart that Alice saw my decision and told the family. I can already see Emmett tearing out of the house running to try and find me to stop me from this decision but he wouldn't know where to look. I'm not near any borders or signs so he wouldn't know where to find me.

**"Are you sure?" **she asked

**"Yes, absolutely positive!"**

**"Wonderful. Deary I'm going to have to let me great-great-great granddaughter Jocelynn do the incantation because I'm very tired and would very much like to lay these old bones down."**

**"Okay." **I looked a her again and saw the tiredness in her eyes. Great grandmother. How wonderful? I hope that once the incantation is complete I'll live long enough to see my great-great grandchildren before I leave this earth.

**"Don't worry dear, you will" **she stated with a wink. **"JOCELYNN!" **I look toward the hall and saw and young woman come into the living room, once she stepped into the light I took in her features. She was stunning and that's coming from me. Probably the shallowest person on the planet. She stood about 5'9 with curves men will fall over for and woman would envy, long, thick lustrious black hair, cinnamon colored skin and a mixture of greenish-hazelish goldish looking eyes and a smile that would light up the darkest of rooms. IF I were a lesbian, I'd find a way to make

her mine but I don't swing that way and I don't judge people who do.

**"Yes grandmother" **Jocelynn said **' Hmmm, she has a beautiful voice'**

**"Help me to bed sweetie, I'm tired. Also can you preform the incantation and send this lovely vampire lady back to late spring early summer of 1933 so she can live out her human live and fullful her original destiny before her tragic demise." **Madame Tyree said wearily

**"Sure grandmother." **Jocelynn said

Jocelynn helped her grandmother out of her chair and walked her to her bedroom as I waited I felt another tug at my heart. I know that meant only one thing, Emmett is not taking this well and is feeling the separationally pull between us. I'll always love Emmett and the rest of the Cullen clan but I'm doing this for me. It's what I want. After about five minutes Jocelynn returned. She started mixing something together. Then once that was completed she pulled out an ancient looking book and turned it to page 500. I quickly scanned over the page and noticed it was a spell in a foreign language. She took her grandmother's place in the chair in front of me.

**"Are you ready Rose?" **she asked

**"As ready as I'll ever be."**

She pushed the concoction toward me and told me to drink it. I looked at the concoction and grimised it looked disgusting. It probably taste disgusting as well.

**"It's the only was to tranform you back into a human, don't worry once it hits your throat it will taste like the blood of your favorite animal." **she stated

**"Okay here goes nothing."**

I squeezed my nose closed and drank it while she recited the spell. She was right as soon as the potion hit my throat it tasted like blood. Immediately I felt the effects of the potion and spell. My whole body tingled and went numb. At first I thought it didn't work and was going to be livid but suddenly I felt my body temperature slowly rise and heard my heart beating slowly. I was lifted into the air as my body transformed, and my vampire features and abilities softened or were gone completely then there was a blinding light. It was over and I was gently laid on the couch. I waited a few moments then I heard it. My heartbeat. My heart was beating. I went over to the mirror and stared at my reflection. I had my pink rose complexion back along with my violet eyes. I checked for my pulse and it was there. I WAS HUMAN AGAIN! I wanted to scream and shout but I managed to maintain my calm demeanor.

**" Oh my grandmother wanted me to reminder you of her warning." **she said

**"Oh okay, but OH MY GOD!"**

I couldn't contain my joy, I ran to her in my normal human pace and hugged her tightly. She seemed shocked at first but then returned my hug.

**"I'm glad your happy." **she stated

**"Thrilled is more like it." **I was so joyful and grateful that I didn't know what to do. I wondered how she was going to send me back in time. I don't mind being old or getting old. I welcome old age if it meant children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

**"Are you ready to be sent back." **she said

**"Yes, now more than ever, send me back so I can live out my destiny and hopefully warn the police about Royce, but sadly whithout evidence it's pretty much speculation on my part."**

She muttered another spell in a foreign language. What she did next shocked me a little, a zipper appeared out of thin air and she grasped it and pulled the zipper down. It opened a portal, once I looked through the portal I saw that it was my room inside my parents house. I heard my mother calling for me. Without a second thought I stepped through the portal. I turned around just in time to see the portal slowly shrinking. I waved goodbye to Jocelynn.

**"Thank You both of you. I can't express the gratitude I feel toward you and your grandmother. How can I repay you." **She look at me and smiled.

**"Live your life Rosalie Hale, like you were supposed to and always remember there's more to life than money, status and looks." **she said

**"I will." **

The portal closed with a blinding light. I will forever be grateful to Madame Tyree and Jocelynn. Jocelynn hmmm, I think I'll name my first daughter Jocelynn. My mother called me again and I was about to go downstairs to see what she needed when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Uh oh. I'm wearing clothes from 2016, they haven't been invented yet and woman of this time do not wear pants, got to change. Just a I was about to answer my mother and let her know I'll be down in a few minutes my clothes automatically changed and I was wearing what I wore when I met Royce for the first time. Today must be the day that Royce came to ask my father's permission to take me out. Well I now know what he's capable of but still just to be on the safe side I'll go and pretend to be interested only to inform my mother that I have a bad feeling about him. Yes that's what I'll do, it was then I spotted a note on my vanity:

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**You've been granted a second chance at a normal human life. Please keep in mind of your future that you just left shall you choose to make the same decision. Carlisle might not reach you the second time around. So choose wisely. Also we forgot to inform you that once your hand touches your bedroom doornob, you'll be in 1933. You won't remember my granddaughter or I, the Cullens, the existence of vampaires and werewolves or what Royce and his friends did to you. It will be as if all this never happened. You'll recieve a premonition of what is to come if you choose to accept Royce's dinner invitation.**_

_**Wishing you all the best in life, love and happiness.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Madame Tyree & Jocelynn**_

I sighed as understood what she meant. I'm going to miss all my memories of the last 80 years but I get a fresh start and create new memories. "Just a moment mother, I'm freshen up." I called to my mother. I took one last look in the mirror straighten my dress and made sure my hair and make-up were perfect and grabbed my doornob, opened my door and walked out of my room into my destiny, my second chance.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Chapter 2: Invitation

**Rose's POV**

**May 1933: Hale Residence**

I stepped out onto the second story platform and began desending down the stairs. My youngest brother ran past me almost knocking me over. He's very hyper today

**" Riley watch where you're going, you almost knocked me down."**

**" Sorry Rose, I was just trying to catch up with Tyler." ** he said sweetly

I straightened my dress and glared at him. He was so adorable I couldn't be mad at him. At only eight years old he was beginning to become quite the looker. Made me wonder how his children would turn out. Probably gorgeous if he finds the right woman. After all our family has very excellent genes.

**" Tyler is 5 years older than you, I hardly think he's want to spend his weekend with his kid brother. Then again you two have been getting closer which is a good sign because I don't know how much more of your whining and fighting I could take. Be careful, you know mom and dad hate running in the house.**

**" Okay sis. See you later" **he said

After that he took off again, this time more slowly and I ocntinued down the stairs. Once I got down the stairs I looked around for mother and couldn't find her. I heard laughter but couldn't pinpoint where it came from.

**" Mother, where are you?" **

**"In the parlor darling." **she said

I walked into the parlor and stopped. I saw my father and his boss Royce King I standing over by the fire place, talking and laughing. Once they saw me standing there they immediately stopped talking.

**" Wow, Mrs. Hale your daughter is a breathtaking sight." **

I turned to see where the voice came from and came face to face with a younger, more handsome version of Royce I. _**'this must be his son mother was telling me about.' **_ He was handsome and charismatic. He looked to be about 6'2 with a wonderful smile. I blushed before replying.

**" Thank You. You quite the looker yourself.'**

**"Rose, Darling Royce's father and I were discussing how much you've captivated his son and how he would love to take you to dinner. He's quite the catch honey." **Mr Hale stated.

**" Oh I disagree Michael, your daughter is far better a catch then my son, since he doesn't remember how to greet a lady when she walks into the room." **Mr. King said

**"Forgive me father, Mr. & Mrs. Hale."** Royce responded

He then walked over to me and bend down on one knee took my left hand into his own and kissed the back of my hand. That's when I saw it. Myself walking home from Vera's house at night silently cursing myself for not taking Henry Sr. on his offer to drive me home. I was counting down the days until my wedding to Royce King II when I heard a loud noise. I looked to my right and see a few loud druken men. I move away. Then I heard my name being called. I looked again and realized it was just Royce and his friends. I've never seen Royce drink, and it was strange and disturbed me a little.

_**"Rose, come here." he said. **_I walked over to him. This closer I get the more powerful the alcohol smell became. He grabbed me roughly. I didn't like it, and immediately regretted coming over here.

_**"Isn't she a looker John, I said she was a looker." he said**_

_**"I don't know, it's hard to tell with all those clothes on." John stated**_

_**"Well, Rose what say we take off a few layers." he said. **_He aggressively began yanking my coat off but because his of his drunken stupor. I was able to fight him off. I shrugged my coat back on.

_**"I'll see you tomorrow Royce. Sober." **_Before I was able to walk 3 inches to the left he yanked me back toward him and his drunken friends.

_**"Where do you think you're going, come here." he demanded. **_I tried with the best of my ability to fight him off but then his friends jumped in to help him._** "No please stop. Stop let go of me. please please."**_ My pleads fell on deaf ears as they began manhandling me and ripping my clothes off. As I tried and failed to fight all of them I off. I only hoped that they didn't kill me but part of me wish they would because I wouldn't continuing living after what they've done to me and as far as going to the police, with a rich father he'll probably won't spend a day on prison. I laid there as they took turns beating and raping me. Once they were finished they left me thinking I'm dead. Little did they know I wish I was.

I blinked twice and suddenly I was back in my parents parlor. Royce was still on bended knee holding my hand. I quickly statched my hand back and moved away from him. I looked around for my mother and realized that my parents and Royce's father left to give us some privacy

**"Rose, sweetie what's wrong. You're paler than a ghost." **Royce stated.

I continued to look at him. Was he really capable of doing that? Well I wasn't taking any chances. Having a father as rich as his I honestly believe that he thinks he's above the law and believes that he can get away with anything.

**"Rose, darling stop staring it's rude and answer my question." ** He said looking a little annoyed

**"My apologies. I was thinking about my dear friend Vera and how long its been since we last spoke. I didn't hear your question. Would you mind repeating it."**

**"Certainly, I asked if you would like to be my dinner date for this evening." **He repeated

**"Absoulutely not."**

**"Excuse me?" **He stated flabbergasted that he was being turned down and wanted to make sure he heard her correctly.

**"You heard me, I would rather eat dirt than go to dinner with you."**

**"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Royce King II, and I can have any dame I want. What you think your better than me? Sweetheart I can buy you and your pitiful family and home. You'll regret this day. I'll just convince my father to fire yours, and make sure he'll never work in this town again. Honey I've got your family in the palm of my hands. ** He barked

**"ROYCE!"** His father bellowed. He and my parents came back into the parlor. My mother instantly pulled toward her. My father put his arms around both of us.

**" How dare you speak to this young lady in that tone. She isn't a servant and this is not our home. You will apologize to this lady and her family, and as for you threatening her father. I will not have you threaten the daughter of one of my best employees. I'll disinherit you before I fire her father. I'm absolutely disgusted at what I just heard." **He shouted

**"Father, are you serious?" **Royce asked

Mr. King looked at his son. **"Michael would you mind if I used your telephone" **He asked

**"No sir, go right ahead." **Michael said. He walked over to the end table picked up the receiver and dialed a number. He glared at his son **"Try me, I've already got my lawyer's number dialed." ** He said

**"No father, that won't be neccessary. I'm sorry" **he mumbled

**" Hello Mary, how are you today. Wonderful, no I don't need Jack's service today. Why yes, yes I was."** He replaced the receiver back into the cradle **"That secretary of Jack's is a sharp one, she knew what I was doing. Now that I've proven a valid point,**** apologize right this instant." **He barked

Royce walked over to where my parents and I stood and mumbled a weak apology. **"I didn't here you son, louder almost like when you were yelling at this young woman." **He stated crossing his arms over his chest.

**"I'm truly sorry Rose, Mr and Mrs Hale. My behavior was inexcusable and unprovoked. Your daughter has all the right in the world to turn me down and I guess I didn't take it well and lost my temper, but that's a excuse and shouldn't even be used. I'm not worthy of your beautiful daughter. Again I apologize. Have a wonderful day.** He said.

I looked in his eyes and saw sincerity. Before I could speak, my father spoke for all of us. He gave a hard look to Royce then glanced at his father.

**"Apology accepted." **He said

**" Thank You Sir." **he said.

**"Go wait for me in the car." **Royce Sr. stated. Royce left and then his father turned toward my father and just shook his head.

**"I'm terribly sorry about that Michael, didn't realize the Mrs and I raised a spoiled privilaged brat. Now if you'll all excuse me I have to deal with my son. Good day to you Mrs Hale, young Rose. See you at work bright and early Monday Michael." **He stated

**"Apology accepted and yes sir. **He said.

My father escorted Mr King out and my mother turned me around to look at her. She had worry written all over her face. Just then my two younger brother ran inside and up the stairs.

**"Tyler! Riley! You both know better than that, stop that running about." **she stated.

**" Yes mother." **they replied in unison

She turned her attention back to me and the situation that just took place. I didn't realize I was shaking until mother mentioned it.

**"Rose, honey you're shaking. Are you alright?" **she asked

**"I'm fine mother. Just didn't expect the reaction that I got."**

**"Honey, can I asked why you turned him down?" **she asked

**" I just had a really bad feeling about him mother. Trust me."**

**"Okay sweetheart." **she answered

The front door closed and my father walked in. He looked preturbed. He took my hand and lead me over to the sofa. He took a long hard, worried look at me and cleared his throat before speaking

**"Rose, honey why did you turn him down. Don't get me wrong I'm glad you did because if that's all it takes to set him off, one can only imagine what he's capable of once he's really angry." **he said

**"Father I just had a bad feeling about him and it looks like I was right about it."**

**"Well after discussing it with Royce Sr. we both agreed that you don't go anywhere alone because he too is unaware of what his son is capable of and wouldn't want to put you at risk. From now on when you leave this house you take Tyler with you. Just for safety measures. I swear that boy grows at least 5 inches everyday." **he said

**"Okay father."**

**"TYLER!" **my father bellowed. Tyler came running down the stairs and into the parlor with Riley close behind him.

**"Yes father?" **he asked. That's when I really looked at my brother who was only five years younger than me. He had to be at least 5'8, with muscles that rippled out of his shirt and down his arms. He was built like Vera's husband Henry but a little shorter.

**"From now on when Rose leaves the house, you will escort her to and from wherever she is going safely. Understood?" **Father said.

**"Yes Father." ** Tyler said

**"Good." **He walked over to my mother and he kissed her. **"Honey what's for supper?" **He asked

**"Ewww" **Riley said. I laughed at my little brother. I hope I'm around when he develops his first crush.

**"Beef Stew." **My mother answered. My father licked his lips with anticipation. Beef Stew was and still is his favorite meal.

**What time is it Mother?"**

**"It's 5:30 sweetie. Why?" **she answered back.

**" I wanted to see if it was too late to go and visit my friend Vera. It's been to long since we chatted and I miss her. I know she's expecting and is due in the following month. Just wanted to see how she's doing."**

**"Honey, she's probably busy prepping dinner for her husband. Just give her a call and visit her tomorrow. Hopefully one day soon. That'll be you." **she stated

**"Maybe soon mother. Don't worry my time will come and soon you and father both will be wishing I was still your little girl."**

**"Honey, you'll always be our little girl but your not getting any younger soon before you know it you'll be nineteen and the only one still single." **My mother stated

**"Relax, Lilly-Mae. Rose is a beautiful young woman. She'll catch the eye of one of these gentlemen. Who I hope will be worthy. Now about that stew" **Father said calling her by her childhood nickname.

My mother laughed and told my brothers and I to go wash up for dinner. She reminded me to wait until after supper to call Vera. I nodded and walked up the stairs to my bathroom. I hope one day I'll have a marriage just like my parents. I returned to my room after washing up for dinner and changing into something a little more comfortable. I sat on my bed and thought about what I saw as soon as Royce Jr. kissed my hand. Was he really that type of guy to force himself upon an innocent woman. If he is I silently thank GOD for showing that premontition. I hope that any other young girls that cross his path get the same gut feeling I did. After twenty minutes past I heard my mother call me and my brothers

**"Rose, Riley, Tyler it's time for supper." **she said.

_**"I wonder if I should tell Vera what I saw when I see her tomorrow." **_I thought to myself. I shook my head at that thought. I'll mention Royce then see if she has anything to say. I left my room and I saw my brother waiting for me.

**"Shall we Ms Hale?" **Tyler said holding out his elbow for me. I grasp it and smiled at him.

**"Yes Mr. Hale, we shall."**

Riley walked in front of us like a protector. I really do have to wonderful brothers. We walked through the parlor to meet our parents curious eyes the dining area. Tyler and Riley both pulled out my chair.

**"Oh My. Michael look. They escorted their sister down the stairs into the dining area. Now look at them pull out her chair. Aw. We have two perfect young gentlemen. Tyler is taking his escorting job seriously. I love it." **my mother stated

**"Yes honey, we do. Proud of you son. Riley is doing his part and I didn't even ask him too." **father said.

**" We love and just want to protect our sister. She is precious cargo after all."** Tyler and Riley said in unison.

My mother went into the kitchen and came out with a big serving dish of beef stew, once it was dispensed amoung us and she was seated courtesy of father pulling out her chair as well. We bowed our head to give thanks. We ate in silence giving and recieving small talk whilst we ate. After dessert, which was also father's favorite, apple pie with vanilla ice cream and whipped topping. I retired to my bedroom where changed into my nightgown and dialed Vera's number. It rang 4 times. Then I heard Henry's voice.

**"Hello Samson Residence" **he said.

**_AN: To the guest that reviewed my story. Thank You for bringing that error to my attention. I was so into my story that I honestly forgot that cell phones weren't invented until 1973 and my story is currently set in 1933. Whoops! Thanks again for bringing that o my attention. Really appreciate you taking your time to point that out. :D_**


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Talk

**"Hello Samson Residence" **He said

**Chapter 3: Girl Talk**

**Rose's POV**

**"Hello Henry it's Rose, is Vera busy?"**

**"Hey Rose, good to see your phone is still working. Hold on I'll go get Vera." **He chuckled

I couldn't do nothing but laugh with him. It truly has been too long since I last spoke to Vera. I'm glad to know that I'm still on friendly terms with Henry. Vera might be another story, with the pregnancy and hormones she probably feels like I abandoned her. I can't be upset, I'd probably feel some type of way too. I heard footsteps on the other end of the phone, then I heard my best friends soft voice on the other end.

**"Rosalie Lillian Hale, why you haven't been by to see me or at least call. I could've died for all you know." **Vera shouted

**"Vera calm done your getting all riled up. That's not good for the baby. I know I haven't called or come by and you have every right to be angry with me. I apologize for not calling like I used to. I figured with the baby coming you and Henry wanted to spend as much time alone as possible before that little miracle comes."**

**"Oh that's very considerated of you Rose, but you still could've called just to say hello, or something." **she stated

**"I know I could've and for that I sincerely apologize. That's why I called now to let you know that I'm coming down to see you tomorrow and wanted to know if you'll be home. I'll come around 11 o'clock. Is that fine?**

**"Yes, Yes that would be wonderful. I have to go to the doctor tomorrow, but I'll be back by the time you arrive." ** she said excitedly

**"Oh good, I'll see you tomorrow. Well we'll see you tomorrow."**

**"We whose we?" **

I knew that she would pick up on that in a instant. Vera was always quick to spot a difference or change. I debated internally if I should tell her what happened with Royce II or should I wait until tomorrow when I see her. _**"hmm. I'll wait until tomorrow just because I want to see the reaction on her face."**_

**"My brother Tyler and myself. Tyler will be my escort from now until further notice."**

**"Says who?" **she asked

**"My Father."**

**"Why" **she wondered

**"It's a long story."**

**"I've got time." **she said

**"No you don't, you have to get ready for your doctor's appointment in the morning, besides I'll spill all the beans when I see you."**

**"Fine, I'll wait until then. Anyways what's new with the Hale clan. Did you manage to snag you that rich man you're always talking about." ** she asked

**" Nothing new to report over here and no I haven't snagged a rich man, still single and enjoying it for the moment. My prince charming will come and I'll be waiting. What about you? How's the baby? Did you guess what you're having? "**

**"I'm fine a little ingestion problems here and there. Henry believes with all his heart its a boy and I'm starting to believe him myself. My baby boy, but if he's wrong and its a girl, my little princess. I'm honestly not worried about the gender. I just want my child to be healthy with ten fingers and toes. My doctor is a very excellent and highly skilled doctor, he says I'm doing well and that I don't have any serious health problems, so that's a plus." **she said

**"Hmmm. That's good to know. What's your doctor's name? If he's as good as you say. I want to use him when my time comes around. I have a feeling it's coming soon."**

**"Yes it is sooner than you think. Hold on let me grab his card out of my purse." **she said. I heard her moving around in the background. There was sonething in her voice when she said _**'yes it is sooner than you think.' **_I wondered what she meant by that. I guess I'll have to find out tomorrow.

**"Rose, you there."** she asked

**"I'm here. What's his name?"**

**"Dr Carlisle Cullen. Girl he is so handsome and gorgeous. I never thought I use that word to describe a man but honey when I tell you he's an attractive man he is. Too bad he's happily married. I would've slide him your number? **she said slyly

**"VERA ABILEEN SAMSON!" Why would you do that. I don't need your help to finding a suitable man."**

**"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw Dr Hottie Cullen for yourself." **she sang

**"You don't know that." **After a few minutes of silence between us I pondered. _**'was he really that attractive, and if he is she already stated that he's a happily married man.'**_

**"Rose, I'm sorry. I really don't mean no harm, I know you don't need help. You're stunning. I was just teasing you. He's still gorgeous." **she said

**"How can you say that and you're a married, expecting woman."**

**"Rose, I love Henry with all my heart. I know deep down in my soul, he's my one and only but it doesn't hurt to talk men with my best friend. Henry knows I'm not going anywhere. Im too fat." **she laughed

**"Vera you're not fat, your expecting a baby."**

**" I know that, but saying Im fat makes us laugh so calm down. I'm not going into depression. I'm actually enjoying this. I might tell Henry I want two more after this one."** she stated

**"That's good. I'm sure he'll be on board with more children."**

We talked and talked about everything and nothing. I had forgotten how much Vera makes me laugh. She caught me up on all the girls we went to school with. I'm shocked that half of them are already mothers, and the other half had just gotten married. Have I really been so vain and into my own looks and social status that I haven't been paying attention to those around me whom I hold dear to my heart. I didn't even notice my own brother grew another 4 inches in the last couple of months.

How awful? Well no more. I swear that from now on I'm going to be more invovled in what's going on around me. Rosalie Lillian Hale shall never again be so vain and shallow. There's more to life than just looks, money and social status. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't hear Vera shouting my name.

**"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME, I'M GOING TO HAVE HENRY DRIVE ME UP THERE AND SLAP THAT RECIEVER OUT YOUR HAND. HELLLLLLOOOOO! ** She shouted

**"I'm sorry Vera, I just got lost in my thoughts."**

**"Were they lost in the Alantic Ocean, I've been calling your name for ten minutes. I just assumed you were in shock behind the news." ** she said

**"News? What news?"**

**"Sarah Mason died giving birth to her twin sons. You do remember Sarah Mason don't you?" **she asked

**"OH GOODNESS, Sarah Mason that sat behind you in class, the Sarah Mason that help you and me both in Science class."**

**"The one and the same. After I heard that I had Henry drive me straight to her house. Her husband Dylan was distraught. The poor man was such as mess that he couldn't even arrange the funeral. It took all of us in the neighborhood to arrange the funeral. After I recieved that news I was a little scared about having my baby." **she whispered

**"Don't worry Vera you'll be alright. You're a strong woman, you can do this."**

**"I know I can, my husband tells me everyday."**

I glanced over at my clock and realized it was after 9p.m. Vera needed her sleep. I didn't realize it had gotten that late. Wow! Time sure does fly when you're catching up with classmates. It still shocked me that out of all of our classmates. 70% of them were married at expecting or already had a baby. Well it has been almost a year since school ended, and most of the girls already where steadily dating their now husbands back when they were in school. I forgot that because of Sarah, Vera and myself finished school a year early.

**"Vera honey its 9:30. I'm going to head to bed and you should too."**

**"Yes you're right. I have my doctor's appointment in the morning. It's going to be 65 and cloudy. I just hope it don't rain tomorrow, then again I hope it do then I can see Dr. Hottie. Strange how I only see him when it's cloudy and the sun is completely hidden. Whatever doesn't matter as long as I get to see him." ** she said

**"Vera!?"**

**"Okay, I'll stop. Rose calm down, don't get your panties in a bunch." **she said

**"Goodnight Vera"**

**"Goodnight Rose, pleasant dreams" **she yawned

**"You as well"**

I placed the reciever back into it's cradle and climbed into bed. I said a quick prayer and turned off my bedside lamp. I turned onto my right side and was soon drifting off into dreamland.

_**AN: I'm going to spilt the next chapter between Rose and Vera's POV and yup you guessed it Carlisle Cullen makes his first appearance. YAY! Please don't hesistate and tell me what you think.. Until next time peepz.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor's & Escorts

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think?**

**Chapter 4: Doctors & Escorts**

**Vera's POV**

Henry gently shook my shoulder letting me know it's time to get up. Little did he know I was already awake. I swear this baby is playing ping-pong with my bladder. I stretched and yawned. I removed the cover and swung my feet out of bed and onto the plush carpet. I waited until my vision had stablized before standing. I felt my son kicking and smiled. I walked into the bathroom and looked a my reflection. I realized I forgot to wrap my head up and now my hair was a tangled mess. I jumped into the shower and washed my hair. After my shower I felt refreshed. I went into ou bedroom and picked out my outfit for the day. I deep purple sundress that stopped just below my knees. I won't even attempt to get into anything else. I walked down the hall into the kitchen where I saw my love fixing breakfast. _**'God I love this man, I may mess with Rose and talk about how HOT Dr. Cullen is but my heart will always belong to Henry that's for certain.'**_

**"Good Morning Henry."**

**"Good Morning sweetheart, and good morning to you to little man." ** He said while rubbing my belly. It tickled and a little giggle slipped between my lips.

**"He always kicks when you rub my belly."**

**"Of course, I'm his father, and he's my little man."** He boosted proudly

**"Honey, what's for breakfast?"**

**"Pancakes, eggs and sausage." **He replied

**"Yummy, I want-"**

**"Darling I already know what you want, just sit there and relax." **He said

**"You know me so well, and that's why I love you."**

**"I love you more, my angel"** He said

**"Honey, do you remember what time my appointment was for?"**

**"Yes, it's for 9:30, don't worry we'll make it in time." **He responded

**"Okay. I thought so, and I know we'll make it on time."**

He brung over my plate and he sat it down in front of me. He returned to the stove to get his plate so I waited until he sat down before begining our meal.

**"Sweetie, you didn't have to wait for me. You could've ate you breakfast." **He said

**" I know that, but I wanted to."**

I winked at him and he winked back. We gave thanks for this meal and we ate in a comfortable silence. Whilst eating my thoughts roamed over the converstation I had with Rose last night. I hoped she didn't pick up on my interest when I said _**'she'll be meeting her prince charming sooner than she thinks.'**_ I shook my head at that thought she couldn't have. I didn't reveal any more information. I pondered as to why her younger brother has to escort her here. I'll have my answer later today. Now should be the time to bring up Thomas to Henry.

**"Henry?"**

**"Yes sweetie." **He replied

**"Your boss Thomas, he's single isn't he?" **

**"Yes, why you looking to upgrade from me?" **He said whilst laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

**"Don't be silly, you know my heart belongs to you, but I was thinking about him and Rose."**

**"Aww, honey don't you start. Thomas is capable of finding a suitable lady for himself, and what makes you think Rose would even be interested in him." **He stated

**"Well he hasn't found one yet, and what do you mean if Rose would be interested?"**

**"Honey, I hate to tell you, but your friend Rose is as shallow as a kiddy pool, not to mention her parents only care about, social status and money." **he replied sarcastically

**"Henry, how dare you. Rose has been my best friend for years and I will not have you talking about her and her family like that, you don't even know them at all." **

**"Well when I met them at our wedding they didn't seem very friendly to me." **He responded

**" A lot has happened since then and Rose is a little more deeper than you think."**

**"Okay honey, you're right and I'm sorry. I just don't want things to end badly and he takes it out on me at work since you, my wife, set him up." **He said

**"I see where you're coming from, but it won't end badly. I have a very good feeling about them. You should have him come by for dinner, I'll see if Rose will stay and then you or Thomas, if they become enthralled with one another can drive her home."**

**"Sure sweetheart, I'll invite him. I just hope you're right about this." **He whispered

**"Of course I am"**

We finished our meal in a comfortable silence. He got up and cleared awat the dishes. After the dishes were done and the kitchen was cleaned we headed out the door to my doctors appointment.

**"Honey grab my coat it's a bit chilly out today."**

**"Got it honey" **He replied

He opened my car door for me and once I was safe inside he shut the door and jogged around the other side. Once inside he started the car and we were off. Headed into town. I loved living on the outskirts of town, so quiet and peaceful unlike the city. I don't see how people do it. We arrived at my doctors office at exactly 9. We strolled inside like the happy couple we are. Henry told me to take a sit while he signed me in. It so unfair how men aren't allowing in the office or delivery room with their wives. I hope I live long enough to see that change. I was engrossed in a article about the benefits of glass bottles that I didn't even here the nurse call my name.

**"Vera Samson"**

**"That's her here." **Henry answered

Wow. How long was I into that article. I glanced down at my watch and notice twenty minutes went by just that quick. My husband helped me up and I followed the pretty petite nurse. I love my baby but I can't wait until I have him so I can get my figure back. That sounded really shallow. She led me over to a scale and told me to step on it after about forty-five seconds she told me to step down. She then measured my height. After that she led me to the exam room and she instructed me to sit on the table. I managed with her help of course. Being eight months pregnant it's a bit difficult "hopping up" onto exam tables. She took my temperature and blood pressure. After taking my temperature and blood pressure, she wrote it down in my chart.

**"Dr Cullen will be with you in a moment." ** she stated

**"Okay"**

Dr Cullen was quite the looker. I wonder what his wife looks like. She's probably beautiful and intelligent just like him. I also wondered if they have any children as well. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't here him come in.

**"Hello Mrs. Samson" ** He said

I looked at him and couldn't help but stare. He was a looker with his blond hair and his medium built frame. His eyes are what captivated me, never have I seen anyone with golden-colored eyes. They were memerizing. He looked better than any movie star I've ever seen.

**"You can call me Vera."**

**"Well Vera, how are you feeling today?" **he replied

**"I'm great actually"**

**"That's wonderful to here, you're almost at the finish line." **he said

**"Yes and I'm so grateful. Do you have any children? If you don't mind me asking Dr. Cullen?"**

**"Carlisle please and no my wife and I don't have any children, yet?" **he replied

**"Oh well you have plenty of time. Carlisle, what a unique name? Is it english?"**

**"I suppose so, never really asked my parents where my name originated from." **he answered

**"You just went with it."**

**"Yes you can say I did." **he said

He had me lie down onto the table and he put his stethoscope on my belly and listened. He then offered me the stethoscope and I heard my little boy's heart beating strong and I cried tears of joy. I wish Henry was in here to hear our sons heart beating. After his examination he helped me sit up, and that's when I realized how cold his hands were. _**'hmm, maybe it's me or the temperature of the room' **_He then grabbed my chart and jotted down a few things.

**"Well Vera everthing it looks like everything is going well here." **He stated

**"Thank You Dr Cullen, I try and it helps that my husband is so attentive to me"**

**"That's wonderful, well this is your last visit until the baby comes. Have already got everything planned out." **He asked

**"Yes, I do all the way down to my overnight bag being packed."**

**"Wonderful. I'll see you next month on your expected delivery date." **He responded

**"Okay. Thanks again Dr. Cullen."**

**"You're more than welcome. Have a wondeful day and take it easy." **He said

**"Oh I will, I'm going back home to put my feet up."**

He left with a quickness and the nurse came back in to escort me back out into the waiting room where I found my husband reading an article on how fathers can be involved when it comes to nursing. He so adorable reading up on what to expect. Yes, still in love with him. I tapped his shoulder.

**"Ready Love." **He asked

**"You bet honey"**

**"Alright lets get you and little man home." ** He said. As we were walking back to the car, I told him what the doctor said. He was thrilled at how strong our sons heartbeat was. Once back home he made me some tea and dressed and left for work. I decided to call Rose and let her know I was back home and see if she still wanted to come down and visit with me.

**"Hale Residence" **Mrs Hale responded

**"Is Rose available?"**

**"Yes, whose asking?" **Mrs Hale asked

**"It's Vera Samson"**

**"Oh Vera, darling how are you?" **Mrs. Hale asked

**"I'm fine Mrs. Hale. How are you?"**

**"Wonderful, just wonderful darling. Oh here she is. Say hello to your mother for me will you." ** Mrs. Hale said

**"I sure will." ** I made a mental note to call my own mother later.

**"Hello, Vera." **She said

**"Hey Rose, I was just calling to let you know that I'm home from my doctor appointment."**

**"How did it go" **she asked

**"I'll tell you when you get here."**

**"Oh okay, I'll see if I can catch a ride with father." **she answered

**"I thought Tyler would be escorting you."**

**"I'll explain everything when I see you." **She said

**"I'm going to hold you too that."**

**"Don't worry, I'll tell you when I see you in a few." **she replied

**"See you."**

I hung up the phone and sat back on the couch. The sun started to shine through the drapes so I decided to go sit on the porch wait for Rose's arrival. I grabbed my tea and the few phamphlets the nurse gave me and walked outside. I sat my tea on the table and sat down. I was enthralled with this information that I didn't even hear a car pull up until I looked up and saw Rose stepping out of the car, that her father held open for her. I smiled and waved at my dear friend. _**'What's wrong with me, first I didn't hear the nurse or Dr. Cullen call my name and now I don't hear Mr. Hale's car pull up. What's going on?' 'Maybe it's the baby after all the article I read last month did say I would experience a little trouble hearing.'**_

**Rose's POV**

I replaced the telephone back in it's cradle and went to look for my father. I found him in the foyer putting on his coat. I quickly caught up with him.

**"Father, might I ask where are you headed?"**

**"In to the office. Mr. King said he needed me to come in. Why?"**

**"I was wondering since Tyler and Riley are somewhere playing together and I don't want to interrupt their bonding time, would you mind dropping me off at Vera's and I'll have her husband drive me home once he's home from work."**

**"Sure sweetheart, I'll drop you off."**

**"Oh thank you father. Let me grab my coat." **I hugged my father and went into the entryway to retrieve my coat from the hall closet. I put on my coat, kissed my mother goodbye and followed father out to the car. He held open my car door and I got it. He walked around to the other side and got in. He had already cranked the car and drove off. We made small conversation on the way to Vera's. After about 30 minutes I told him to turn off onto the dirt road. He did as I told and drive another 15 minutes and stopped in front of Vera's cozy little home. He opened my car door and helped me out. I looked up and saw Vera waving at my father and myself. We returned her wave and he escorted me to her front porch.

**"Good Morning Vera."** My father and I said together.

**"Good morning Mr. Hale, Rose. It's a beautiful day today isn't it." **Vera asked

**"Why, yes it is. I see your getting closer to the finish line." **He answered

**"Oh yes and I'm so glad. I can't wait to hold my little baby in my arms." **Vera answered

**"I bet you can't, she or he will be a little angel. I remember holding Rose for the first time. I cried and promised that I will never let anything or anyone hurt her. How am I doing so far on my promise sweetheart?" **He stated

**"Wonderful father. Absolutely the best."**

**"Good to hear. Vera I have one request and I'll leave you two ladies to your bidding. Would you kindly have your husband, Henry, drop her off at home. I don't want her walking home without an escort." **He asked

**"Yes I'll ask Henry to bring her back home. Rose would you like to stay for dinner?" **Vera asked

**"I would love too. If it's alright with you father?" **I turned to look at my father and he smiled and let out a infectious laughter.

**"Of course you can honey, just be home at a reasonable hour."** He answered. He hugged me and kissed my cheek before waving to Vera and wishing her the best of luck with her baby and walked back to the car. He cranked it up and then he got in and drove away. I waved a goodbye. I walked up the steps onto her porch and sat in the chair facing her.

**"So tell me why you can't leave home without an escort." **Vera asked

**"Oh well where should I start?"**

**"The begining is fine." **Vera responded

**"Okay" ** I took a deep breath and recanted yesterday's events including the strange premonition I had whilst Royce kissed my hand. I looked a her face and her facial expressions were range of shock, anger, sadness back to anger and relief. I laughed after finishing.

**" Well, I'm glad your father and his are on the same side. I will make sure Henry escorts you home. I'll come along for the ride. I want to see Tyler and Riley anyway. I can't believe thta jerk had the audacity to threaten your father's job like that." **She said

**"Vera don't get upset it's not good for the baby. I take it your doctor's appointment went well."**

**"Yes it did. This was my last visit until my due date." **she stated

**"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you Vera. You're positively glowing."**

**"I know. I just hope I'll survive the childbirth." **she whispered

**"Oh Vera of course you will. Would you like me to be there with you?"**

**"Yes, I would love that so much, you know growing up I never had any siblings and I always considered you my sister." **she said

**"Oh Vera, I'm touched that you feel that way. I feel the same way. It's much easier talking to you than my brothers."**

**"I can believe it, your brothers are at that stage in life where they're are starting to get curious about girls, if Tyler isn't already curious. I mean he's 13 and I'm sure there is a little lady out there that has caught his attention."** she said laughing

**" I hope so, he'll soon be into the girls and I'll be taking his phone messages when the girls call." **I laughed at that statement. It saddens me that I was so close to never seeing that happen. I shook off those what ifs. Vera was so lucky. I hope my Prince Charming comes soon. Wait, I'm going ask Vera what she meant by _**"Don't worry he's coming sooner than you think.' **_

**"Vera?"**

**"Hmmm?" **she responded

**"Last night while we were on the telephone you said something that sounded a little off."**

**"Really?" **she asked

**"Yes you said **_**"Don't worry, your Prince Charming is coming sooner than you think." **_**Whatever did you mean by that?" **I watched her fegit with the hem of her dress and avoid looking me in my eyes. **"Vera what are you hiding?" ** She continued to ignore me. She then got up and went into the house of course I followed and I took my coat off and hung it on the coat rack by the door. Afterwards I found her coming out of the restroom and heading into the kitchen. I sat down while she bustled around prepping things for dinner. I hope she didn't think so little of me that I would just let this go. After 15 minutes of silence, I finally had enough.

**"VERA! I know you heard me on the porch. What did you mean by that?"** She finally turned around looked at me and took a deep breath.

**"Okay, Okay don't bit my head off. It was supposed to be a surprise but I believe it's better that you know now and what to expect. I had Henry invite his boss over for dinner. Now before you jump down my back. Hear me out. Rose, honey I just want you to have what I have. His name is Thomas Blackford and he works with Henry, well over him and I thought you too would make a great couple." **she finally responded

**"Vera. I told-"**

**"I said here me out first. He's a little older than you." **she said

**"How much older?"**

**"He's 22**. **He stands 6'5 and has a gorgeous smile and head of hair." **she stated

**"Well Royce was just a year younger."**

**"We're not talking about that jerk. Thomas is a much better man than that slimeball." **she said.I couldn't help but laugh at that.

**"Okay fine let's say I meet him. How do you even know he'll like me."**

**"He already does." **she said smugly

**"How? He's never even met me."**

**"Yes he has, well sort of. He saw you." **she responded

**"Where?"**

**"When you were leaving my house after we spend the day together." **she answered

**"We spent a lot of days together, be more specific."**

**"The day I told you that I was expecting." ** She said whilstrubbing her belly to drive home her point.

**"Okay that I remember but where did he see me and how did I not see him."**

**"Well it was before we had enough saved to get a car and Thomas was picking Henry up for work and dropping him off. He saw you as you were leaving and he was dropping Henry off. He was and still is captivated by your beauty." **she said

**"Oh well why didn't he approach me."**

**"He also felt intimidated by your beauty and thought that he wasn't good enough for you." **she said somberly

**"Oh my, I wasn't that vain was I?"**

**"Yes Rose you kinda were." **she stated

**"Oh my goodness, I've been blind by my own shallowness."**

**"Rose you thought what you thought, it didn't help that your parents were also relishing in your beauty as well. You now know that there's more to life than just, looks, money and social status." **She said matter-of-factly

**"I see it now and Vera I want to apologize for my exteme shallowness."**

**"Honey, you don't have to apologize to me, you already realized the error of your ways." **she said

**"From this day forward I'll never be that shallow again. It's awfully dreadful to be that way especially when I know deep down that my looks will fade and I need to be more than just a pretty face."**

**"Yes you do and that was the first step. Admitting you have a problem and the second step was making a difference and changing your ways and the ways of those affected by you vain shallow exsistence." **she stated

**"Okay, tell me more about Thomas."**

**"Sure" **She said excitedly

She launched into the tale of how Henry and Thomas met and became good friends even thought Henry works under Thomas. How they didn't let that influence their friendship and in fact made it stronger. Vera says Henry has the ambition and drive to take over Thomas' job once Thomas himself is promoted higher. I looked a Vera and she was positively radiant. Her peach-colored skin glowed and her sandy brown hair looked fuller and shinier. This pregnancy is really suiting her well. I looked at the clock and it was almost 3. Vera asked if I wouldn't mind helping her prepare dinner. Of course I didn't, in fact I had her sit and reheated her tea while I cooked dinner. I decided to make a pot roast with red potatoes, steamed carrots, broccoli, and steamed rice. As I basted the roast I thought about a nice wild berry tart. I heard a car pull into the drive and I helped Vera up so she can greet her husband as soon as he walked through the door. I finshed preparing the tarts and placedit in the oven and removed the roast. I glanced at the clock and she it was 6:15. I removed Vera's apron and dust off any excess flour from making the tarts and walked toward the living room. I heard laughter as I paused a the mouth of the hall listening.

**"It was wonderful of you to invite me to dinner Mrs. Samson. Thank you." **Thomas said

**"Oh it was my pleasure. Call me Vera please." **Vera answered

**"Well Vera you're looking well" **Thomas responded

**"She sure does, I love you honey." **Henry stated. I saw Henry wrap his arms around her waist and give her the sweetest kiss on her lips. I couldn't help but feel the love between those two.

**"I love you to sweetie. Thomas I hope you and my husband are hungry." **Vera said

**"Starving, it smells absolutely delicious in here. You prepared a whole spread." **Henry responded

**"No actually I didn't. I invited my friend Rose over for dinner and she had me sit down and she prepared the delicious meal you smell." **Vera answered

**"Oh you invited Rosalie Hale." **Thomas asked

**"Yes, I did. I hope you don't mind?" **Vera asked

**"No no it's fine. Where is Ms Hale now." **Thomas asked. I peered around the corner quickly and saw him nervously looking around. Vera's description of him didn't do him an ounce of justice. He did stand about 6'5 with a gorgeous head of hair and a great smile even though it was a nervous simle. He has a medium built. Muscular but not overly muscular. Beautiful blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He was a wonderful sight.

**"She's in the kitchen I presume, that's where I left her at." **Vera aswered

**"Oh okay." **Thomas responded

**"Would you like it meet her?" **Vera asked

**"Sure okay." **Thomas stated seemed really nervous, well he's in good company because I'm just as nervous. I'm also sure Henry and Vera are as well. Both have there reasons and doubts. They both hope this would turn into something special and I secretly hoped that too.

**"Rose, could you come here, there's someone I'd like you to meet." **Vera called out.

I waited a few moments to step out into the living room so it doesn't look like I was easvedropping. I took a deep breath and stepped into the living room. I walked over to where they were standing with my head down.

**"Rosalie Hale this is Thomas Blackford." **Vera stated.

_**I'm going to end this chapter on a cliffhanger. Mwah hahahahhahaha. Now I'm trying to decide if I should add the Cullens into this story as well. Let me know what you think. Until next time people. Review, share and comment.**_


	5. Author's Note

_**Hey everyone**_

_**I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update lately. Between school and work it's been a bit hard to find the time to update. Also I'm having a case of writer's block. I'm going to try and have at least two new chapters up by Saturday night. I'm open to suggestions. Did you want me to include the Cullens (Beside Carlise) in the story as well, including the arrival of Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Don't hesitate to inbox me some of your ideas and suggestions and I'll be sure to give you credit for your addition to the story.**_

_**Thanks! Until next time. **_


	6. Chapter 5: Introductions and Dinner

_**Sorry for the long wait (school and work is kicking my ass but I'm determined to kick back and see this through) well here it is... **_

_**Recap:**_

_**"Rosalie Hale this is Thomas Blackford."**_

**Chapter 5: Introductions**

**Rose's POV**

I shook Mr Blackford's hand and openly gawked at him. He's even more handsome up close. I got lost in his beautiful blue eyes and felt as if I can trust him with my life, I felt a tugging sensation in my chest as my heart skipped a beat. Suddenly I was aware of my surroundings when I heard Henry clear his throat.

**"Well now that introductions have been made shall we gather in the dining room for supper."** Henry stated

**"Oh yes, right this way Mr Blackford." **

**"Thomas please, Mr Blackford is my father Ms Hale." **he replied

**"Thomas. Okay and it's Rosalie." **

**"Rosalie, a beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman." **He replied

**"Thank You Thomas." **I was blushing so hard it was embarrassing. I moved into the kitchen to bring the dinner to the table. I served everyone and once I had my plate we all sat down and gave thanks before digging in. The first ten minutes was filled with silence and silverware hitting the plate. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Vera nudging her head toward Thomas. I knew what that meant.

**"Thomas, what is it you do for a living."** Oh great Rose nice going, now he's going to think that's all you care about. Stupid Stupid Stupid.

**"Umm. I'm the Junior Manager at the Factory. I have quite of few men working under me, Henry here being one. By far one of the hardest working employees this company had seen in a while." **He replied

**"Thanks Thomas, glad to see my work isn't going unnoticed."** Herny said

**"Oh no, never that in fact I believe that you're in the forrunning to be promoted and your very welcome. Vera you should be proud of this man here." ** He replied

**"Oh believe me, I very proud of my husband and so is Little Henry Jr over here."** she stated affectionately while rubbing her belly.

**"Oh you're having a boy. Congratulations." **He said

**"Thanks Tom we don't know for sure but in my and my Vera's heart it a little boy." ** Henry stated proudly

**"Your Welcome, so Rose who taught you how to cook. This roast is absolutely delicious." **He said

**Thomas' POV**

**"Your Welcome, so Rose who taught you how to cook this roast is absolutely delicious."**

**"Thank You, my mother and grandmother did. They would always tell me that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach and both my father and grandfather can attest to that." **She blushed. I couldn't help but stare '_My God she sure is a breathtaking sight. Don't stare, you idiot she probably gets that all the time'_ I quickly averted my eyes to my half-eaten dinner and continued to finish it. The rest of dinner was the best I've ever had. It's so lonely being single. When Vera informed me that Rose was single my heart leaped with joy and at the same time I was a little intimidated. '_What if she didn't like me.'_ Well she seems interested she was giving me her undivivded attention and laughing at my corny jokes. _'maybe I have a shot after all'_

After the dishes were cleared away dessert was being served. Wildberry tarts my absolute favorite.

**"Wildberry Tart is my absolute favorite dessert." **Rose stated

**"Really, It's my favorite as well."**

I watched her blush and I'm pretty sure my cheeks were just as red as her's._ 'we have some common ground after all. Score one for me Yes Yes YES!' _After dessert we all walked into the living room with our cups of tea and continued our conversation. I was so wrapped up in my conversation with Rose that I didn't even see Henry and Vera leave the room.

**"Oh my, it's getting late and as you can see Vera and Henry has retired to their room. Would you like a ride home Rosalie."**

**"Umm. I don't know. My father would have a heart attack if a strange man was to be driving me home. I told him that Henry would be dropping me off." **She said nervously.

I understood where she was coming from. If I had a daughter and a strange man whom I've never met was bringing her home after sunset I'd probably have 10 heart attacks. I just wasn't ready for our conversation to end. We talked about everything and nothing. It was just so easy to talk to her. She really listened and offer some sound advice. I watched her walk into the hallway presumably to Henry and Vera's sleeping quarters. She came back not five full minutes later.

**"Well they're calling it a night. I guess I'll have my father or brother come and pick me up." **She said. No No No. I wasn't quite ready to let this night end and go back to an empty house. Suddenly I was struck with an idea.

**"Rose, why don't you let me drive you home."** I can tell she was starting to protest but I quickly spoke up.

**"Now here me out. I drive you home and introduce myself to your father and the both of us can explain the situation to him. That way next time, if you're up for it he knows exactly who I am. There won't be no ackward introductions. Please."**

**"Umm okay, You can drive me home but I'm going to warn you my younger brothers are fiercely protective of me. It's annoying but adorable at the same time." **she said blushing.

**"Well there we are. Problem solved. If I had a sister a beautiful and special as you I would be too."**

She blushed some. **"Thank You" **she said

**"Your very welcome."**

We bid a farewell to Vera and Henry. I help Rose into her coat and opened the front door. Our hands brushed against each other and I felt a jolt of electricity shoot throuhg my fingers and my heart skipped a beat. I looked up and Rose's beautiful violet eyes were looking back at me. _**"maybe she felt it too." **_We slowly walk toward my car. Vera and Henry stood in the doorway until we made it to the car. I opened her door and helped her inside. I jogged around back cranked the car up and jumped in the driver's seat. We set off and headed back into town. Whilst driving Rose and myself continued our conversation and I found out that not only do we like the same dessert but the same music and our love for the performing arts as well. I didn't think it was possible but I can feel myself starting to fall in love with Rose. She's not only intelligent and witty but very grounded and socially aware. She pointed to the left and I turned down a dirt pathway. The Hale residence was a beautifully restored Victorian style house. I suddenly got neverous. What if Mr Hale didn't like me? What if Mrs Hale didn't? Oh God. Help me...

**Rose's POV**

As my parents house came into view. I suddenly got lost in my thoughts. _**"Did he feel the same electric current that ran through us when our hands touched?"**_ After a wonderful conversation during the drive to my home, I realized that we had more in common than I originally thought. I can already feel myself falling for this guy and quickly. I can imagine our entire future together. The house, our kids and him starting his own business and being his own boss. How wonderful. I didn't even realize we were in front my home until I felt the summer breeze flowing around me. That's when I looked up and realized he had the car door open and was waiting for me to get out.

**"How long were you standing there for?"**

**"For about 10 minutes, you looked lost in your thoughts and I didn't want to interupt." **He said

**"How sweet."**

I looked toward my house and saw my father standing in the doorway with a confused and upset look across his face. His eyes held no anger and hostility. That's always a good sign. I hope he'll like Thomas, because I certainly do. As we walked up the walkway to the door. I saw my mother slightly behind him with my brother's behind her. Thomas decided to speak first.

**"Good evening, Mr and Mrs Hale I know you're probably wondering who I am and why Henry didn't bring Rose home." **My father stated

**"Yes that's a start among other things." **My father said. Thomas stuck his hand out to shake my father's hand and for a minute I thought my father wasn't going to return the gesture until he grabbed his hand and squeeze it hard enough to try and intimidate him, but Thomas stood his ground. A plus for him, most guys are afraid of my father and usually run when they recieve the stare down.

**"Well my name is Thomas Blackford, I'm the Senior Manager at the GM Factory. Henry is one of the many employees that works for me. He and his wife were kind enough to invite me to dinner. Being a single man is a lonely exsistance. Rose was there when I arrived. We had dinner and Henry and Vera were exhausted and retired to bed early so I offered Rose a ride home which she intially refused until I told her that I would come and formally introduce myself to you." **Thomas explained

**"Well son, now that you've explained yourself to me, I feel a little better. Come on in, so Senior Manager at GM? Isn't GM based in Michigan?" **My father said**. **We walked into the Parlor.

**"Yes**__**sir, we've the company has decided to expand into New York." **Thomas said

**"That's great. You plan on staying with GM?" **my father asked

**"Yes sir, I also have a plan to start my own business in the near future." **Thomas stated. That got my father's and my mother's attention

**"Oh really, what kind of business?" **My mother and father said together.

**"Automotive, of course but I want to go in a completely different direction for the automobile, I could show some of my sketches to my boss but I believe that I'll be better off starting my own company with my own designs and idea than handing them over to my bosses and they try and take credit." **Thomas said. I look at him and saw so much passion and intensity in his voice, speech and eyes. I know with the right people and support group standing behind him he can truly do this.

**"That sounds interesting, I can see the passion for it in your eyes young man."** My mother said

**"Yes, but passion only makes up so much into starting your own business. Hard work, dedication and a lot of sweat turns a dream into a reality. **My father said.

**"Oh believe me sir, I know. I've thought about this for 2 years now and I'm absolutely positive about making this a reality." **Thomas stated.

My mother took her leave and ushered my little brothers to bed while kissing my father and me goodnight.

**"It was a pleasure to meet you Thomas." **She said

**"It was a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Hale and might I add, I now see where Rose gets her beauty from." **He said. I watched my mother blush a deep scarlet.

**"Thank You Thomas" **She replied and then she left. Leaving my father, myself and Thomas to talk. Thomas and my father talked about everything and nothing. I sat back and watched. I could see my father really starting to like Thomas. I'm just over the moon about this. This is a great moment. _**"Get a hold of yourself Rose, don't get ahead of yourself. How do you even know he likes you." "God look at me I sound like a schoolgirl with a crush." **_I must have really zoned out because the next thing I remember was my father's hand waving up and down in front my face.

**"Rose, Rose sweetheart, Are you there?" **he asked

**"Oh, I'm sorry father, I must have zoned out."**

**"Thomas just asked for my blessing to take you on a proper first date since the dinner at Vera and Henry's house was a sort of a spur of the moment, concidential gathering." **He said

**"Well, what did you say?"**

**"I think it's a wonderful idea. Thomas has a good head on his shoulders and knows what he wants out of life and has the drive and ambition to get there. Plus he's a 100 times better then that idiot Royce Jr." **He stated

That's when I looked around an Thomas was nowhere to be found. My father sensing my confusion and anxiety quickly spoke up.

**"Thomas had to leave, sweetheart. He has to be to work early in the morning. He gave you a peck on the cheek but you where to distant. Honey, where did that brain of yours take you?" **He asked

**"Oh I was just envisioning Thomas' business, oh daddy I really believe he can start, run and maintain a successful business. Wait what? He kissed my cheek."** My hand immediately went to my cheek and I felt the warmth of his lips still on my left cheek. Wow, I thought I was imagining the electric shock I felt a few minutes earlier. _**"So that was real."**_

**"Honey, I gave Thomas my blessing and he'll be here Wednesday afternoon to pick you up for you date." **He stated.

**"Wednesday, oh wow. I have a lot to do. I'll see if Vera can come up and do my hair and I need to figure out what I'm going to wear." **I started running off things I needed to be done before my dinner date with Thomas Wednesday. I kissed my father goodnight and walked to my room.

**"Goodnight Father, see you in the morning."**

**"Goodnight sweetie." **He said. He then walked into his and my mother's room.

I went into my bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth and walked back to my room. I sat at my vanity and brushed my hair while thinking about Thomas. Today is Monday, I can't wait until Wednesday. I felt a slight pang in my chest. I don't like being away from him. He really is a wonderful man, and I realized that I've begun to fall in love if not already in love with him. My goodness, I've only know the man for less than 24 hours and already I can admit to falling in love with her. I have to talk to mother about what I'm feeling.

_**"Goodness Rose, you're falling hard for this guy"**_

Vera's little sneaky self knew exactly what she was doing. If we were to eventually marry, I would have to thank Vera. I put my hairbrush down and braided my hair into a big braid. I climbed into my bed said a prayer, turned my light off and went to sleep dreaming about my dinner date with Thomas Blackford. I couldn't help but smile in my sleep.

AN: So there you have it. How long should I make their courtship before having them get engaged? I've already decided on a sequel involving Rosalie, Riley and Tyler decendants. Give me ideas your ideas on what you want to happen? As always reviews are greatly appreciated. *smooches*


End file.
